TMNT One-Shots
by HettyScetty97
Summary: I wrote these and posted them separately and only just now realised that it would be easier to keep them together in the one story. I am going to put them up in the order I published them in. Mikey, Donnie, Leo and then Raph. Rated M just in case there is too much bad language and blood shed.
1. Mikey's World

Mikey's World

a/n: Don't know where this came from but this is what I think Michelangelo would do if he lost his brothers and father. This is the 2k3 version. Turtles are still turtles but are accepted into the human world for reasons unknown. This is in Mikey's p.o.v. I own nothing, enjoy!

I stood there, he made me watch the destruction of every person I loved more than anything, save for April and Casey, I couldn't even try and stop him I was chained down and was about to be slayed myself when he stopped and picked me up deciding that I couldn't do much damage an my own, at least, that's what I thought. Instead he took me away to his hidden in plain sight evil lair where he planned to make my life more miserable than it already was at least, I knew I still had friends and allies, like April and Casey. But for now I was prisoner of my most hated enemy. The Shredder…

I was put in a small cell that was barley big enough for me, I had a bad feeling in my shell and I knew that something big was coming, and I knew that I had to get out of there. I didn't know how I was going to get there because I am not very good at making plans but I knew that I would eventually think of something that would work and that wasn't too far-fetched. I had to my freedom depended on it.

I was in that small cell that only had a small bed, a small barred window and an uncomfortable bed pan which I had to go to the bathroom in. Disgusting I know, but those are the hard facts. I had managed to grab a marker pen that was lying on the floor as I was dragged out of the lair on the ground as if I was dirt. I used it to keep track on how many days I had been in my little cell. I had by this time gotten used to being left on my own in the dark for hours and sometimes even days. But even I was smart enough to use this time to think of a way out of this dingy dark world that I was stuck in. That is, when I wasn't in so much pain that I was barely conscious. There wasn't a moment that went by when I didn't think of my brothers' and my father, I missed them so much and was glad that they weren't here to see me this way, squinting in the dark, kept in a cell that was barley big enough for me to lie down in. It made me want a life that I knew I couldn't have.

Hun came down to my cell, he was doing shredders' dirty work again, but I knew better than to say this aloud, the last time I did this he threatened to chop out my tonsils and make it so I couldn't speak anymore. "Turtle, the boss wants to see you, and he is growing impatient, so I had better hurry if I were you." He opened the cell and took me to him. I hated him before but now I couldn't even stand the sight of the man that had killed my family. It had to be now. If the shredder wanted me then it couldn't be for anything good. Either he wanted to put me an inch away from death, or he wanted to kill me. I knew that I had to escape. But I had shackles on my wrists and ankles I couldn't fight anybody like this, especially not Hun or Shredder, I could use the shackles to my advantage and attack Hun with them then run and hide, I was always best at hide and seek when I played with my brothers. I scanned my surroundings as we descended up the stairwell that we walked up, as we got closer to the top I noticed an open window I had to seize this golden opportunity, I knew that it was now or never.

I moved my arms forward slightly as if getting a feel for how I could move the shackles on my wrist properly, without injuring myself. I knew that kicking was out of the question as the shackles on my ankles made it hard to walk let alone fight. I kept up the wrist movements for about twenty seconds when Hun noticed my doing this. "What do you think you are doing, turtle?" I had to think quickly, finally something I am good at. "My wrists were getting itchy and I had to find a way to relive the itch." I said this as if it was obvious. We walked about five meters further on before I seized the moment and attacked Hun. I choked him with the chain of my wrist shackles, sending him to the ground unconscious. I found the keys to my shackles and undid them, at first it was difficult as I still had shackles on my wrist but eventually I escaped unnoticed, as I am trained in stealth this was the easy bit but I had to escape and find something to use as a weapon until I could get home to grab a pair of extra nun chucks from the training dojo. As soon as I was free from the building my search began. I couldn't quite see properly yet as I had grown used to darkness.

And the real world was bright and scary. After about three minutes I realised that I wasn't going to get used to the change in brightness and left the safety of the window ledge. I stumbled around in the brightness for what seemed like an eternity, until I heard a voice that seemed kind, but was unfamiliar to me. "Are you alright, young man?" he asked me with what sounded like genuine concern. "No, I can hardly see, I've been wandering around New York City aimlessly until you started talking to me. My family was killed and I have had to live in a tiny cell for about a month, because the guy that killed them thought that I couldn't do much harm to him on my own. But I-I…" I broke down, I just started crying. I hadn't cried before, not since the day my family was taken away from me, but I knew that this strange man wanted to help me as he had put his hand on my back. "Well you obviously have pretty good instincts as we are right outside a hospital. How about we go inside and get you something to help your eyes. What's your name anyway kid?"

"My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, what's your name?"  
"My name is Stephen Reynolds I'm a doctor here at the hospital, I can help you, and so can my colleges. C'mon Mikey let's get you some help."

As we walked into the hospital the brightness level was even worse than it was outside. The only thing I could make out was white washed walls and blurs of people that I believed to be nurses, doctors and patients. Stephen led me up to someone that he said could help me. He told me that she was a nurse here and would help me to recover my eye sight properly. I was taken to another room this time the room was washed in a light green colour it was nice but I wanted the light out, I had to see properly, but I knew that I had to let Dr Reynolds and the nurse lady who I still l don't know the name of do their job before I had any chance of using my sight to actually know where I was. "When you're finished can you please turn out the lights, the brightness is hurting my eyes?"

I had to wait until they had finished attaching tubes and wires to my body and had shone even more bright lights into my eyes. I could swear that it was like when me and Donnie used to play doctor together when we were kids, of course we would get into trouble for shining torches into each other eyes, but we still played anyway. When they had finished the light went out and I could finally see the face of the man that had saved my shell he was quite tall had dark hair and I could see his big brown eyes in the now dimly lit room. He was wearing mint green scrubs that surgeons wear, older brothers that are really smart do come in handy at times, and as I was lying down what I believed to be a really comfortable bed, at least more comfortable than the last bed I had slept in. I fell asleep pretty quickly after the nurse and Stephen had left me.

I woke up and was told that I had been to surgery and back. I tried to sit up but my arms wouldn't move they felt heavy but then I remembered that the shredder had broken them before, although they hadn't hurt for a while now. They must not have healed properly as they were both in agony. I couldn't see at all now and I needed to know why. I eventually figured out that they had broken my arms again and put them in plaster so that they would be able to heal properly. Then I heard voices so I listened in to what was being said. "This young man has obviously been through some sort of physical torture, and he told you that his entire family was killed right in front of him. He will need some place to stay when he is well enough to leave the hospital. Did he mention anybody in particular Dr Reynolds."

"No he never mentioned anybody that could help him out in his situation, I would suggest either foster care or a communal home for him." He said this so casually as if life changing situations could be like this. I decided to speak up "April O'Neil, or Casey Jones could help me out, they are like family to us, I mean me." I sighed, it's not as if life wasn't going to be hard enough without my family by side but now I was being taken away from every person I love the most. The woman spoke out again "I'm sorry Michelangelo, but I cannot release you into the custody of people who are not relatives and haven't known you for your entire life."

"But they know everything about my family, even what happened to Master Yoshi, my Grandfather, please, they are the only people I know I can trust." I was practically begging by this point. It wasn't going home without at least one of them, not now anyway. I heard the sound of heels against the lino flooring of the hospital, and I assumed that she had left the room. Stephen spoke again "Mikey you are obviously upset about not being able to go home to your friends, so how about I give them a call and let them know what has happened. That sound good, kid?" I nodded, I wanted to see them.

A week had passed and the woman (who said her name was Cara Simms) had met April and Casey and explained the situation to them- and guess what- they had visitation rights. I was so glad that I would still be able to see them. I was told to try and sit myself up despite the casts on my arms. When I had eventually done so I felt something being put up against my face, I automatically knew what it was, it was my bright orange mask. "April did you go to the lair to collect Klunk my chucks and comic books?" I asked, even though I couldn't read them I still wanted to keep them, and I love my chucks, I've never felt right not knowing where they are at all times. "Klunk is in my car, I'll give him to Cara when you are leaving. Your chucks are right here though, Mikey." She replied, placing them into my belt. "My babies, daddy missed you." I exclaimed, wanting to hug them, but couldn't for obvious reasons. April laughed, amused at what I had said to her. "Right Michelangelo, its time for you to go to your new foster family." Cara said, I guess I was so happy that I never even heard her come into the room. "Cara, when did you come in here?" She never answered me, I always thought that she was ignoring my comment.

I stood up properly, and realised that for the first time in over a month I was free. I was no longer confined to a small dark room, or a hospital bed, without any comic books. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and was told to walk forward, it was Cara, I guess it was time to go. We went down the corridor to the elevators, they were off to the right, and then we went down. Cara asked me if I wanted anything, but I said no and we left the hospital. I never knew that April had followed us, but she did and kept her promise.

I was sitting down in the car when I heard a familiar meow, I knew who it belonged to. "Klunk, come here kitty, I will find you some kibble, and hopefully a warm bed to sleep in." I really did love that cat, he spent my teenage years as my guide cat (If there is such a thing), before I was told that I needed a guide dog. But that's a different story. I remember him jumping into my arms for the first time in over a month, and happily licking my face. I guess that he missed me almost as much as I missed him. I played with him in the back seat as we travelled through the city to my new home. When the car stopped, and the door opened, Klunk ran to me and hid, nuzzling into my shell in the process.

I got out and tried to take in my surroundings but of course it was difficult as I still couldn't see anything but I did anyway. The car was behind me and Klunk was still inside. I could hear the dull sound of a vacuum cleaner and guessed that it was the neighbours doing the house work. I walked forward and put my hands in front of me as well as I could have. There were two figures there, I knew that these were the people that were now responsible for my wellbeing. "Hello, my name is Michelangelo Hamato, are you going to be taking care of me?" I asked them unsurely, losing all of my confidence. "Yes we are going to looking after you," a man said this, "By the way kid we are the Johnsons, my name is Mick, and this is my wife Katrina."

"Hello," a woman's voice said "Would everybody like to come inside, and bring that adorable little cat with you."

I turned around and called out to Klunk, I felt him in my arm, and carried him inside feeling my way through the never-ending darkness. When I knew that I was inside, I placed Klunk on the ground and asked if I was allowed to go to my bedroom. So I was led upstairs, to what was now my bedroom. And was told to keep it clean so I never tripped up over anything, I gulped, I was never really a tidy person. Mick apparently saw this and told me he was like me before he met Katrina and that he would help me out if I needed it.

When I was sure I knew where everything was, we went back downstairs and talked about certain things, like when my follow up appointments were, when I was to go and get these casts off of my arms, and what kind of kibble and kitty litter Klunk uses. "Right now that we have Mikey here settled in, I might as well be going," I heard Cara speak up, "I will speak to you another time Michelangelo." I nodded not knowing if I wanted to see her again, but also knowing that I have to. I just quietly said goodbye to her, then heard the door shutting before I stood up again. "Mikey what are you doing?" I heard a concerned female voice behind me, and I knew that it had to be Katrina. "Nothing, I'm just going to my bedroom." I left the room not knowing if it alright for me to go back upstairs, but didn't actually care.

It has been three years since all this happened, I still miss my family but I can now live by myself as I'm now eighteen. I'm in college, studying art history and moving on with my life. April and Casey are now married with a boy they called Leo after my brother. I'm still blind but, it changed me for the better and made me more mature, and not as impulsive. Life is good and Klunk is still here but I got a guide dog and was told to keep my cat at home. At the end of the day it is the most I can ask for, to be accepted as a member of society and to have the life my family would want me to have.


	2. The Trouble With Donnie

The Trouble With Donnie

a/n: One-shot. The guys go out and the Shredder hits Donnie with a ray. Find out what the ray does during the story. Includes my o/c Samie. I don't own TMNT. The word for this chapter is penguin. Enjoy! :)

Five turtles were jumping from roof top to roof top on a slow Monday night. The oldest a blue clad turtle who's name is Leonardo stopped. His brothers and sister did the same. "Guys it's the shredder. We have to see what he is up to." He told them. A red clad turtle called Raphael walked forward and put his three fingered fist into his open palm.  
"I'm with ya bro." Raph said. The girl called Samantha nodded her head in agreement.  
"If the shredder is up to something then I wanna know what it is." She said. A purple clad turtle named Donatello also looked over the edge of the tall building.  
"What if it's a trap? We might not make it out alive."  
"He has no way of knowing that we would be here at this time on a Monday night Don. If he is placing a trap he would have to have had some way of knowing that we would show up." An orange clad turtle who answers to the name of Michelangelo now looked down over the edge. "Maybe Don is right guys we should avoid a run in with the Shredder."  
"What are you a chicken or a turtle?" Raph asked rhetorically. Samie laughed at him. It was always everybody else against those two. Even though she was Donnie's twin sister, she had always been closer to Raph.

The five of them jumped down off of the roof and into battle with several foot ninja. They fought side by side. Donnie and Samie were using there staff's to fight off as many as possible to get them closer to the Shredder. Leo, Raph and Mikey followed up the rear taking out the ninja that the twins missed or that were stupid enough to try and fight back against them. "You fools walked straight into my trap." Samie scowled.  
"Now be the first to taste my wrath." He pulled a ray gun out from behind his back. He aimed it at Samie and pressed the trigger. Don tried to push his sister out of the way and both of them got hit by the bright white light that came out from the gun, while Don still had hold of her shell. There was a blinding white light, everybody covered their eyes. The twins screamed in pain. Don was split in two, half of him went into Sam, she never noticed this. And the other half ran lay on the ground alive but barely.

Raph picked up Samie as Leo went to check on Don. "Guys we might have a problem here." Leo called. He had been standing where Don was and the turtle was nowhere to be found. The Shredder laughed and left the alleyway without the other turtles realising that he took Donnie with him. "Woah, maybe next time we listen to the smart one." Mikey commented. Nobody appreciated the comment. "Where is the smart one?" He asked. The four turtles went on a hunt for him around the lair. Raph looked over at Sam who looked as though she might throw up at any second. "Are ya okay sis?" Sam nodded to scared to speak. Leo tapped her shoulder. They decided to go into the sewers to go back to the lair as it was too dangerous for them to be above ground.

About half way to the lair Samie stopped dead in her tracks. "Guys I think I know where Don went." She called as the other three turned to look at her.  
"Where is he then?" Asked Leo with a shrug to his shoulders. Sam put her hand over her stomach.  
"He is in here." She told them. "I am officially the first teenager to be pregnant with her twin brother that was here twenty minutes ago." She had a look of worry on her face. "What will master splinter do about this?" The turtle girl was close to hyperventilating. The four of them walked back to the lair in silence. Tears streaming down Samie's face.

As they walked into the lair Master Splinter greeted them. "My children. Where is Donatello?" He asked. Sam stepped forward and started playing with the tails of her mask.  
"Me and Don were hit by a ray from a ray gun that the Shredder had and I think that Donatello might be in my uterus as my baby." The wise rat seen the panic in his daughters voice and comforted her. He understood that it wasn't really her fault.

The next day Samie did a few tests and discovered that she was pregnant. Raph was in the lair with her helping her out as out of the three boys, he was the only one that could handle technology responsibly. "So when Don tried to get me out of the way the ray hit both of us. And he took the full impact for me. If he never then we could be waiting in some humans stomach to be born again. Only because he was touching me it was him that went in my stomach." Raph looked confused.  
"So he will be born again as your kid. Samie that sounds completely impossible." He questioned skeptically.  
"It's alien tech as far as I can tell. Probably made from the knowledge of Utrom technology that the Shredder has previously given to Baxter Stockman." A beep sounded from the other side of the lab. "Raph can you hand me the blood sample from the centrifuge please. And don't drop it." Raph did as he was told and handed her the blood. She placed a drop of it under a microscope. "These are samples of both mine and Don's DNA. The one you handed me was Don's which is why I asked you not to drop it. It looks as though our DNA signature's are almost exactly alike. The only difference being that mine is female and his is male." Raph looked confused.  
"Let me see." He said and guided her out of the way. "Hey Sam is it supposed to do that?" He asked. Sam shoved him out of the way and looked into the microscope.  
"No, it looks like it has been torn. This is a previous sample, we took it about three months ago." She said.  
"Doesn't that mean that he will not be your brother, but he will be your baby?"It was as if Raph hadn't moved past the previous point. All Sam could do to this question was nod.

In the Shredders fortress, the young turtle woke up. His eyes opened and he found himself in a room that was quite open but really dirty and very dark. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He could make out the shadow of the shredder as the light above kept blinking on and off. Blink, blink, blink. "You turtle are my captive." Was all the Shredder said before unleashing his gauntlet on the poor young turtle. He screamed in pain as the metal came in contact with his plastron. He started breathing heavily. He felt as though somebody had ran a bus over him and then reversed for good measure. The Shredder then drop kicked him, a bone snapped in his arm as the chains put too much pressure on his bones when he moved downwards.

Months would pass and Sam would give birth to a baby, who she felt right to call Donatello. And the actual Donatello would still be hanging on the wall in Shredders' fortress awaiting reprieve from the never ending torture that he had grown used to over the nine months. And he was beginning to lose hope, he was starting to think that he would never be rescued.

When baby Don was two he started having a lot of bad dreams. He would see a flash of metal and actually feel the pain from the impact that the metal made. Little did anybody realise that this was actually visions of the present where teen Don was being tortured. It got so bad that Sam was having him sleep in her bed with her. One night he woke up screaming his head off.  
"Momma, the bad metaw man gon' huwt me." This caught Sam's attention.  
"Bad metal man. Baby could you tell mommy what the bad man looked like?" She asked holding him close to her chest, wiping his tears away from his face.  
"He was big and made of metaw, and he huwted me wid a pikey gwove."

Sam kissed him and went to wake somebody up. "Raph, wake up. I figured out what the nightmares are." She told her brother nearly jumping on top of him. He slapped thin air to try and get her away and turned over on his hammock. "Raph I mean it wake up." She tipped the hammock over and he fell to the floor with a thump.  
"What'd ya do dat for?" He asked. Sam told him to go and wait for him in the lab while she woke the others.

When everybody was awake and in the lab she started to talk. "I figured it out." She started. "Our Don, teen Don is still alive. Has been for the last three years." The only response was tired looking blank stares. She sighed and rolled her eyes at them. "Name a 'metal man' that we know of that has a spikey glove." She demanded. Leo's eyes widened at the thought.  
"The Shredder." He said not getting the point. "Samie can you please tell us why we are doing this." The young girl put her hand in her forehead.  
"It was the Shredder who shot us with that ray gun a few years back. And we never found Don's body after. What if his body or at least his conciousness was split when the ray gun hit us. What if we can still get our brother back. And what if the Shredder has been keeping him captive for all of this time?" She questioned. The others looked thoughtful as they thought about what had happened that night.  
"Well we never seen the Shredder leave the alleyway. He could have taken his body when we were all squinting at the light or coming around from the blast." Leo thought.  
"And we never did find his body. We have always assumed that the only Donnie was a baby." Mikey added.  
"I say we go there an' find out what the Shredder did to our brother once and for all." Raph added.  
"Slow down Raph we don't even know if this theory is correct." Leo told his immediate brother. Sam said that she could test the theory but it would mean having to try and take blood from two-year-old turtle tot that has little sleep in two months.

Her theory was right and pretty soon they had a plan to go and get him back. They left baby Don with Master Splinter and promised that they would be back soon.

At the Shredder's fortress, they made their way down into the dungeons. They had to take on several attacks from the foot ninja that were on shift that night. "Fuck it, we take the stairs. Less waiting." Leo said and the four turtles made their way down the set of stairs that took them to the dungeon. "Everybody go to a door and try to open it with the handle." Leo ordered when he seen that the corridor they were in had many identical doors. "The one that doesn't open has to be where they are keeping Don."

They all went and chose a door each. "On the count of three. One, two, three." As he said three. They all went to open the doors. To their luck only three opened. It was Mikey's. Raph took his sai out of his belt and got ready to fight while Samie picked the lock. "This is worse than the time when Mikey got baby Don locked in the bathroom by himself for half an hour." She said. The door swung open. On the other side there was a light the blinked on and off. Blink, blink, blink. The room was dingy and dirty. On the other side of the large space, was Donatello. Naked covered in scars and chained to a wall with his head drooping down unconscious.

The four turtles walked over to their brother. "I'm so sorry we didn't figure this out sooner Donatello." Sam whispered to him as her and Raph got rid of the chains that were holding him up.  
"Only god knows what the last three years have been like for him." Leo said to is siblings as Sam dug a needle into his neck. "Why did you do that?" He asked her.  
"That should keep him out while we take him home. Like you said we don't know what the Shredder has done to him in the three years that we never knew he was missing. He could have went psychotic from the torture and we need to get him home." The teens picked up the bundle of broken turtle and took him back to the lair, where he belonged.

They kept him out of restraints while he was knocked out. They never thought that Sam was right. He had went psycotic from three years of being tortured an inch away from his life. He woke up with a start and fond himself and new place. He got up a little clumsy from not being on his feet in such a long time. He weakly picked up a length of purple cloth ready to take on the first living thing he seen. In his mind his thoughts were racing and nobody was on his side, he had no idea how long it had been since he was taken and all he knew was pain. Sam was walking back into the lab to check on him. He attempted to put the purple fabric around her neck. Sam was a lot stronger than he was so she had him restrained in a few seconds. The turtle was attempting struggle against his sister, but again she had more strength. He managed to keep a hold of the purple cloth as he was put back on the make shift bed and put in soft restraints. "Hey where did you find that?" She asked noticing that he still had it. Don tried to hold it away from her but the restraints made it difficult for him to move. Sam placed the fabric softly around his eyes. "There you go Don. You have your mask back now. I will come and see if you have calmed down in a little bit okay." He nodded in a child-like fashion.

They tried for some time to get Don to build up strength in his muscles and every time he fell over, he would swear and fly off the handle. It was like living with leather head again. The only turtle that he felt he could relate to was in fact baby Don who was actually him. Sam was always there when he was spending time with the toddler as she knew that if something happened then she would have to protect her baby. Don was always put back in the restraints. There was so much anger in him. It was as if the Shredder had done something damaging to him. They had given him several test by now and there was nothing to suggest brain damage. Which meant it was trauma, their Don was traumatised.

They tried everything they could to get him back. Master Splinter helped him relax by way of meditation. "My son, imagine a lake unspoiled and calm." The rat was sitting in his usual meditation pose. Don seen enough sense to copy him. "Now image skipping flat stones against the smooth surface. Watch as the ripples move outwards in rings around where the stone hit the water." Splinter noticed that Don's face was contorted in pain. "Breathe Donatello. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Don breathed in and out and the two of them meditated. This was only the first step to his rehabilitation, there was still along way to go before Don was better.

A part of his rehabilitation was being treated for several broken bones that hadn't healed properly and other scars and marks put there by the Shredder. He had hardly said anything since he had been brought home so speech therapy was important to his recovery. It started with Sam attempting to get him to say the alphabet. "Come on Don say A." She said, it quickly became apparent that it was going to take him time to open up around them. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, Sam wasn't sure if it was an injury or if it was psycological.

Sam, Leo and Raph were in the kitchen. "I just don't understand why Don will not open up and talk to us about what has happened. It makes no sense." Raph told them. Sam put down the dish-towel that she had been holding and leant against the work surface. "If you think about it logically. We still don't know how badly he was hurt when we were hit with the ray gun." She said. "But when I gave him a check over it was clear that he had been through a lot of beating." She let out a small exasperated sigh. "First of all, I don't think he has had any physical movement in the last three years. The muscles in his arms and legs were severely weakened, meaning that when he had recovered he will have to start training all over again or not at all." Leo and Raph hung their heads down.  
"At least he has started his recovery, he was meditating with Master Splinter earlier." Leo said. "We haven't completely lost our Don, though there has clearly been something wrong, otherwise we wouldn't even be having this conversation."  
"Which leaves only one question," Sam commented.  
"What?" Asked Raph  
"What do we do now?" She finished. The three turtles stood in silence thinking about the next steps in making sure Don recovered.

There was a crying noise, it was coming from the lab. "I'll get it. He's probably made his was into see Don again." Sam left the kitchen and made her way into the lab. When she got there, she seen a certain two-year-old turtle tot and his uncle struggling against his restraints with a look of anger in his eyes. "Baby, go and get your uncle Leo and stay with him." She said. The small child left the room and Sam faced her brother.  
"Donnie, why are you so angry?" She asked. The turtle spat in her face and refused to say anything. "Brilliant. Just brilliant." She muttered under her breath. After regaining composure Sam addressed Don again. "Donatello, you can talk to me. I promise that I will not tell anyone what we talk about. We are your family, we don't want to hurt you, we only want to help you get better." Don looked as though he was considering an answer. "Why didn't you come sooner?" He asked. Sam was taken aback, she wasn't expecting one word, let alone a full sentence.  
"We never knew that you were missing, but your little nephew did. He had nightmares of what the Shredder did to you." She told him. Don looked at the floor, turning his head so that he could see properly.  
"How did that happen?" He asked, what he was saying to her was pulling at her heart strings. She couldn't answer his question just yet.  
"Don? Is that why you haven't opened up yet, because we took a long time to rescue you?" She asked him, saddened at this new discovery.  
"Yes." He nodded. "I don't like these." He said referring to the restraints he was in.  
"Would you like me to take them off of you?" She asked. Don nodded, it was like he was a little kid again. "Okay then I will take them off, but you need to promise that you will not try to hurt anybody okay." Don said that he wasn't going to hurt anybody and that he would be really nice.

Sam helped him go through into the sitting room. "Hey Mikey move over, Don wants a seat on the sofa." Mikey looked at her and didn't see the toddler like he had been expecting, but instead seen a young man making his way into adulthood. "Okay here you Don." He said sitting up and moving over to allow the others to sit down. "Here you can pick what you wanna watch. I was getting bored of this movie." Just as he finished his sentence a piano dropped down on top of a zombie. The words zombie kill of the week appeared in yellow lettering across the screen. Mikey had been watching Zombieland. "Okay Don I think we will watch something else." Sam picked up the controller and turned the television over. friends was on so they watched that. Laughing together as if nothing had ever changed.

It was that moment that Sam realised that her brother was on his way to recovery, but she also knew that there was a long way to go before he was completely better.

a/n: I think this has to be the single most longest chapter I have written. Hope you enjoyed it. TTFN Ta Ta For Now.


	3. Leo's New Life

Leo's New Life

a/n: In this fan fiction Leonardo becomes the new fifth member of One Direction, not a replacement of Zane Malik but just a new band member. So they have three English boys, and Irish boy and an American teenager. He meets them while tailing purple dragons and sings for them. The word for this chapter is flowers. Enjoy! :)

Leonardo was in the shell-raiser. His brothers and sister were in the lair, he was just getting some time by himself outside meditation. It wasn't long before he spotted some purple dragons walking towards the madison square gardens. It was then that he remembered what April had told him. One Direction - the biggest boy band in the world - were playing there that night. The blue clad turtle decided to follow them. He had to protect the people in the gardens, including the four famous boys. He still thought that it was weird without Zayn, (He quite liked to listen to their music.) but would get over it in time.

At the gardens Leo went inside following the dragons. He stopped short when he seen Niall Horan and Harry Styles walking towards him in the corridor. He tried to hide, but it was too late. He had been spotted by them. "What are you?" Harry asked when he had finished screaming. Niall stood still with a look of shock on his face.  
"I am Leonardo, I am turtle. I was mutated as a baby and taught ninjitsu by my father." He explained. He decided to show his appreciation for not calling for security by singing to them. "And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I've been holding on too tight, with nothing inbetween." He sang. He smiled at them. "You haven't seen three guys with purple dragon tatoo's anywhere have you?" Leo asked. Niall pointed behind him and gave a contact number to him. "You have talent, if you are interested on becoming a part of the band. Why don't you call this number." Leo took the card and ran in the direction Niall had pointed.

"Okay do you think he will actually join Niall?" Harry asked. "He looks like he likes the privacy."  
"I don't know, but he has talent. We will need to wait and see what happens. Let's go back before we need to go on stage." Naill suggested together the two walked back to find Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. When they did find them they told them what happened. The boys started laughing in disbelief. Little did they know that Leo was having the same problem persuading his brothers of the same problem.

In the lair after Leo had knocked out the dragons and snuck back out of the arena. Leo was standing in front of the television set. "I cannot believe I met Harry Styles and Niall Horan." He said.  
"Yeah and I have horns and a pitchfork." Raph commented not believing him.  
"Then how did I get this." He flung the number Niall had handed him at Raph who looked at it.  
"Okay maybe you did. Are you going to call them?" He asked. Leo said that he didn't know and decided that he was going to ask master splinter. He frowned knowing that his father probably wouldn't allow him to do so. Casey laughed at him realising that the deadly ninja turtle was a directioner. Mikey laughed too, not wanting the fact that he was as well to shine through.

"Master Splinter would it be okay if I called to set up a business meeting with One Direction?" He asked sitting down in the dojo. Master Splinter came out of his trans.  
"Why would you want to call a boy band my son?" He asked. Leo told him the same story that he had just told his brothers and Casey. He was just thankful that his sister Samie wasn't in, she wouldn't have stopped screaming for all she was worth. "Well Leonardo, it seems that the members of the band have taken a liking to you, bur remember that the first code of the ninja is secrecy. You may call them but do not tell them of your ninjiutsu skills." Leo stood up with excitement and left the dojo.

Later that night he decided to call Niall. "Hello Niall, it's me. I want to join your band." He said. On the other side of the phone Niall smiled.  
"Okay we are in New York for the next couple of days. Come down to Madison Square Gardens at midday. We will meet you, and go from there." Niall hung up and punched air at the new development.  
"I cannot believe that he said yes." Harry commented. "He was literally a giant talking turtle." He told Liam and Louis for the millionth time.  
"Dude we didn't believe you the first time, we aren't going to believe you the tenth time." Louis told him. "There isn't any giant talking turtles, all those tacos have gone to your head." Liam laughed, finding the joke funny.  
"Just you wait Payne, just you wait." Harry said.

The next morning Leo was running around the lair like a chicken with its head caught on fire. He had spent an hour and a half looking for turtle wax. He was going to wax his shell before going into the concert hall for his audition. He had asked Sam to help him prepare, so she was going too. She hit him over the head with the turtle wax, that had made it's way into Don's lab. "Here I found it, be careful though. There is no telling what our brother has done to it." She said. Leo rubbed some of it onto his shell. When he was finished it was as shiny as it had ever been.

At the concert Leo and Sam made their way silently into the concert hall. Niall and Harry walked right up to them. "Nice to see you again mate." Harry said to them. "Who is this?" He asked pointing to Sam.  
"This is my sister Samie, she helped me prepare my audition piece and is a big fan." Liam and Louis hung back, they were eating their words right about now. They never imagined that Harry and Niall were actually telling the truth. They assumed that they had been pulling their legs and they were wrong. "Can I just say that when Niall and Harry told us about you we never believed them. And now wow, I am a believer." Louis.  
"Okay Leonardo, what are you going to sing. Any song." Harry told him. Sam stood to the side away from Leo and next to Niall.

"I am going to sing Story of my Life. I know that is what I sang yesterday, but I just like it." He rambled.  
"Go for it." Liam said.  
"I'll be gone, gone tonight the ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I've been holding tight. With nothing in between." Leo sang.  
"The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm. And time is frooooozen." The five of them sang. And they sounded great together. "The story of my life I give her hope. I spend her love until she's broke inside, the story of my life." The rest of the group broke away and Leo sang by himself.  
"I've been waiting for this time to come around. But baby running after you, is like chasing the clouds." He stopped singing. Sam was in shock, sure she had heard him singing before, but he only did in the shower or when Raph was nowhere to be found.

"Okay." Began Harry. "You have amazing vocals and they work well with ours. I say we put it to a vote. Three or more and you are in." Everybody seen this as fair. Harry said yes, as did the other three. He was in.  
"Do you think that you can make it back down here for four this afternoon?" Liam asked. "You have already been sound tested and all that would really be done is fixing you so that people can actually see you when you are on stage." Leo nodded. "On Second thought why don't you just stay here." He said slightly excited.

That night the band was back stage they were about to go on to preform their last song. They had saved You and I until last so that they could introduce Leo to everybody at the end. This concert would be legendary. The four human boys went back out, the crowd was near hysterics just by them being there. Niall started singing along to the music. Leo's turn to sing wasn't until after Harry sang the first chorus. The plan was for him to stay backstage until the guys introduced him, which wouldn't be until after the song. The guys finished singing. "Everybody. I need you to stay for another few minutes, okay." Louis said.  
"We have a surprise for you." Harry continued.  
"All the way from Manhattan, is..." Liam continued.  
"The newest member of our group." Niall finished.  
"Leonardo Hamato." They said together. The doors to the stage opened one more time. And Leo walked out. He was completely out of his element without his swords, but he still felt at home on the stage as he walked towards his new colleague's. "Hi everybody." He said through the microphone. "It is great to be here in the city I was born in New York." He said and the crowd roared. He felt two arms around his shoulders and seen Louis and Harry beside him. "Give it up for our new member Leo!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice. Leo blushed even greener. Louis felt like telling the world that he really was a talking turtle.  
"How did you get your shell so shiny?" He asked.  
"I used some turtle wax. It works for joint pain too." He laughed. Louis laughed too.  
"Thank you everybody." They all said together and took a bow at the same time.

Leo woke up the next morning. He walked into the living room in the lair to find everybody sitting by April's laptop. "Hey Leo guess what. That concert last night went viral. You are legendary." April said with a huge smile on her face.  
"It is going to be tough to stick to the shadows with the world wanting to know about the talking turtle in One Direction." Raph said. He wasn't about to admit it but he was proud that his brother had the courage to go on a stage and sing. When he lives in a sewer. And had never had so much as one singing lesson.

Leo left the next day on the bands tour bus. It would be a while before he would be in New York so his entire family had come to see him off. They said their goodbye's. And they stood and waved until they could no longer see the coach. They knew that he would be fine, and he had his T phone with him so he would call every day and Don or Sam could track where he was at all times. They were happy that he was off living his dream. And soon the entire world would know his name.

The band wasn't in New York again until the end of the American stretch of the tour. And honestly Leo was honoured to sing with his new band mates on stage for the first time in the city he was born in. "I can't wait to see everybody again." He said that first night as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

a/n: There you have it. And to think it started with Leo tracking purple dragons by himself. Sorry it isn't any longer, but I felt like this was the perfect place to finish. Thanks bye.


	4. Raph's Breaking Point

Raph's Breaking Point

a/n: This is the last one-shot I have based on life changing events for the turtles. I had originally thought of this idea for Donnie, but I think that Raph would put up more of a fight. So I gave the idea to him and switched them around a bit. I own nothing. Enjoy! :)

He felt alive as he sped through the streets of New York City on his motorcycle. There was something about dodging people trapped in their metal prisons that made him feel free. Until he reached a red light. Raphael sighed as he put his giant, green, scaly, two-toed foot on the tarmac. The lights were flashing amber. Then green. He kicked his foot off the ground and sped away unaware of the danger he was in.

Up the nearest side street a car was speeding and swerving. The traffic in NY was bad enough without drunks getting behind the wheel. The drunk hadn't seen the light change from green to red, so he carried on driving. As he did a bright red motorcycle passed, completely oblivious to the danger. The drunk hit the side of the bike sending the driver flying down the road. His helmet came flying off knocking him unconcious. The car slowled to a stop as the motorcycle fell onto it's side. The drunk man seen the appearance of the person, no wait thing he had hit. It was enough to sober him up.

Paramedics had been called by one of the many onlookers, and thankfully they had already arrived on the scene. "We have a male, I can't tell what he is a frog or maybe a lizard. Oh wait a shell probably some nut job in a turtle costume." One of them said to the other. The other carefully touched Raphael's shell.  
"I don't think that this is a costume. Wow that is pretty cool." Conveintly a ringing sounded from the belt. They pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone in the shape of a turtle's shell. The second paramedic answered it. "Hello." She said down the phone.  
"You don't sound like Raph." A voice sounded. It was female, sounded about fifteen or sixteen.  
"Is that his name? Raph?" She asked. The voice answered with a hold on. After a minute or so of waiting a different voice sounded.  
"Hello my daughter said that you answered Raphael's shell cell."  
"So his name is Raphael? Sir could you tell me his full name and his age preferably his date of birth."  
"I cannot give you his date of brith. I adopted all five of my children." Sighing Splinter told the paramedics that he was fifteen. The paramedics in turn told him what hospital they were going to take Raph to. After that Splinter thanked them for giving them the information.

"My children we have to go to the hospital. Your brother was badly injured." From that came four shocked expression on their faces.  
"I knew that it was a bad idea for him to go out tonight. I warned him against it." Leonardo yelled and stormed off to the elevator. "Are you guys coming?" He asked when he realised that they were staring at him.

On the way to the hospital the mood was sombre and nobody said a word. The battleshell pulled over at the hospital's underground parking bay. Donatello put the money for the parking meter in. They had no idea how long they were going to be there. Or what condition Raphael was in. They were thankful that somebody realised that Raph needed medical attention. Making their way to the reception of the hospitals trauma centre Leonardo was nearing livid at his brother's accident. "Where is Raphael Hamato?" He asked taking charge.  
"Raphael is still in surgery. His back was badly inured but they can't get to the injuries because of his shell." Finding the whole situation unbelieveabe Leo turned to the twins.  
"Do either of you guys know of any way to get into his shell?" He asked them. Don shook his head sadly.  
"I have been working on a theory that might allow a doctor to get into his spine and maybe his spinal chord. But it is risky and not fully developed into a proper procedure. He could loose the part of his shell that protects his back of not done correctly." Samie told the small group. A doctor over hearing what Sam had said walked over to the turtles.  
"Young lady. I am the doctor assigned to Raphael's case. Do you think that you could teach me the procedure, if not preform the surgery."  
"I'm not a doctor, just a medic. I don't have a medical licence. Don't think that is even legal." Sam looked at her family and seen a look of distress. It was then that she knew that Raph needed all of their help.  
"Okay. I will help you, but for legal reasons I cannot preform the surgery."

After the surgery Raphael had been put into a chemically induced coma. "There was swelling in his spinal chord, when he wakes there is a possibility that he will be paralysed. And whether or not he will walk again cannot be determined until he wakes up. You can see him now." The doctor lead them too the room in the ICU that Raphael had been situated in after the surgery. When they got there they seen a circus of paparazzi surrounding the door to the room.

Something in Splinter snapped when he seen all those humans surrounding his injured son. Walking over he tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I do not wish for you to take pictures of my son while he is in a bad condition. Please remove yourself from this room before the security guards remove you and your friends."  
The man looked at the rat and responded by taking a picture of Splinter. "Sorry rat dude, I got a job to do." He responded. There was a throat clearing sound coming from behind Splinter.  
"I believe that our father requested you to stop taking pictures of our brother and the rest of our family. We've been through enough today without you making it worse." Leo said close to snapping himself. Seeing a look in both Leo and Splinter's eyes the reporter turned around and spoke to his co-workers. "Hey guys, I think we better go. These kind, eh, people, wish to visit a family member, better clear out." The reporters did leave not sensing the fear in his voice.

Eventually getting into see Raphael. The turtles each found a seat and sat in it. Donatello found a corner and called their friends to tell them what had happened. By the time April and Casey arrived everyone had fallen asleep in his room. Placing the blankets that they had brought with them over them and stood beside Raphael on the bed. Upon spotting the tip of a Sai. Casey walked away from the bed and over to Donnie's duffel bag. He carried the Sai to the bed, pulled down the thin covers and carefully placed the Sai in his belt avoiding the wires that were all over his body. April couldn't hold back any more. She put her hands over her eyes and broke down into tears. Of any family in the world, why did this family have to be shot down every time their lives were going well. Was it because they were different, or was it because they were good sort-of people who did all they could to look out for the little people. April didn't know, but she did know that Raph did not deserve to be in that accident and that his family did not deserve to be tortured while waiting for him to be brought out of a coma.

Samantha and Donatello put all of their energy into hunting down the man who had done this to their brother. It took them about a week to do so. Sam walked up to his front door and chapped. When it was him that answered the door something told her to put him and his family through the same amount of pain and suffering that he had with hers. "DO YOU LIKE DRINK DRIVING?" Came her first question. "DO YOU LIKE PUTTING TEENAGERS IN COMAS? PUTTING INNOCENT FAMILIES THROUGH GOD KNOWS WHAT KIND OF SHIT?" Her fist connected with his face as tears streamed down hers. "BECAUSE OF YOU MY BROTHER IS IN A COMA. BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SOBER UP LONG ENOUGH TO DRIVE!" Hearing the sound of shouting a woman came to the door to witness Sam punching her husband six ways from Sunday.  
"Hey get off of my husband!" She yelled. Noticing the woman at last Samantha turned around.  
"Why don't you tell them that your husband put a fifteen year-old in hospital by drink driving. I am not going to say that I am innocent, I would be lying if I did. But I can honestly say that he deserves every punch I throw at him." Sam went back to the half concious man on the front path. And once again was laying into him. Having had enough of watching her husband being beat up by a teenage girl, the wife pulled out her phone.  
"Hello there is a giant talking turtle beating up my husband." The operator asked for address and the Wife willingly agreed. Not even hearing the call and only really seeing red. Sam kept on going.

Five minutes later the police arrived and took Samie to the police station. "Listen according to your statement you did this because the victim put your older brother in a coma. Don't you think you dad has enough to worry about without you being arrested for assault?"  
"I do, but I also wanted the ass hole who put him there to get what is coming to him."  
"Young lady I would appreciate it if you stopped with the bad language. Everything you are saying at this point is still being recorded for court." The officer that was taking her details warned her.  
"If it helps anything, I am pleading guilty. I done something wrong and got caught. And for that I deserve to be punished."

That statement did help Sam a lot. After pleading guilty it reduced her sentence from four months to two. After eight weeks Sam was sent home and made to see a parole officer every week for a year to make sure that it didn't happen again.

After 12 weeks Raphael opened his eyes. All he could feel was pain, mainly from his shell and wanted to say something about it. "Raphael, Raphael can you hear me." A voice sounded. "Don't speak, you have a breathing tube down your throat." At that Raph attempted to stand up. He felt a gentle push and realised that it was fruitless to attempt that again. He slowly put his arm up to the tube that was attached to his mouth. He pulled hard on it before the doctor could try and stop him. "Please don't pull on your tubing. If it is bothering you we can take it away." The doctor told him. Raph signalled that he wanted to write something down.

A pen was placed in Raphael's hand and guided to the paper. He wrote a sentence. 'I'm in Pain and I can't feel my legs.' The doctor said that they would bring the tube out of his throat. When that was over with Raph asked the question that everybody was dreading. "Guys what da shell happened? Why am I in da hospital." The other turtles looked at each other and back at Raph. "What. Do you have something in my teeth." He asked.  
"No Raph you don't" Leo began. Being the oldest, especially since Master Splinter had left the room, he felt that it was his responsibility to tell him. "There is no easy way to tell you this, but your motor cycle was hit by a drunk driver when you were on your way to Casey's place and you have been in a coma since then." Leo paused and let the information sink in. "That was 12 weeks ago. A lot has changed, and the doctors said something about swelling on your spinal chord. Raphael your paralysed." Raph laughed as if the whole situation was funny to him.  
"Come on guys you could do better than that. Where are the hidden cameras? Mikey did you set them up to this?" It was obvious that he didn't believe a word that Leo just said.  
"This isn't a prank Raph, look at where we are." Raph looked around at the room. He was in a hospital. Michelangelo came into view.  
"Guess what Raphie. When you are well enough, we all get to go to school." Raph didn't know what to think of that. Thankfully his faithful younger siblings (Sam and Don) decided that Michelangelo deserved a smack upside the head for what he had said.  
"Sensei told us not to tell him that yet. He has been awake five minutes and you spill the beans." Don started.  
"We blame you for when Master Splinter finds out." Sam finished. Raph smiled when he seen this perfectly ordinary interaction between his family.

Several weeks later Raphael was allowed out of the hospital. It was great for him to see the lair again. Even if he couldn't do anything other than sit on his ass bored out of his mind. By the time that the others were sparring against each other in a weapons training session, he realised that he would never be able to do that again. It was slowly starting to settle in to his brain, he would never do any of things he loved again. No more riding his bike. No more roller skating through the sewers and no more patrols, which in turn meant no more wild and quite frankly far fetched adventures with the four people that he loved more than anything. Instead he had to go to school. At least Angel would be at their school. He had been going out with her for the last few months. Since that Christmas dinner when all their friends came to the lair. That girl was just so much like himself that it was scary. Angel Johnstone wasn't afraid of anything. And he liked her fearlessness.

A week later and it was time for school. The five turtles walked into the main reception and were completely overwhelmed with the sheer size of it. It was Raphael's first reaction to jump into a nearby corner and stay hidden until the end of the day. Unfortunately for him, his four siblings wouldn't let him do that. "It's not enough that we are already being ridiculed by the media. They have to send us to school while they are at it." Don said voicing exactly how Raph was feeling. It was then that he spotted his purple haired girlfriend having an argument with a girl in a cheer leading uniform. "I don't care what you think. Nobody does, Angel sweetie you are nothing but a loser and a liar." Raph wheeled over to the girls.  
"Hey if anybody is a loser, it isn't my Angel. It's you for having to put someone down because they don't wear a uniform like yours or have as many friends."  
"Raphael. You are right. Why do you insist on putting me down. We used to be friends. That was until you got that uniform, that's when you changed and I don't like the girl you changed into." Angel looked over at the other turtles. "I know who my real friends are. And that we will always be there for each other." She slammed her locker door shut and walked to Samie and they put their arms around each other. "Good bye Gracie. Hope you have a good life." Angel finished.

When the six had gotten away from the shocked cheer leader, they began laughing. "Come on you guys need your timetables before the first bell goes. I cannot wait to show you around."  
"Miss Johnstone you better not have been sent to the principals office again." Said the receptionist on duty.  
"No Miss D. My friends need their schedules." Miss D asked the turtles for their names and then went to collect the schedules for them."  
"Highschool is so different than what I thought it would be. I wonder what clique I'll be in?" Michelangelo said excitedly as they were waiting.  
"How about clique of the dingbat's shell for brains." Raph responded. A muscular guy walked over to them. Grace was tagging along behind him.  
"Hey you turtle, yeah you in the wheelchair. How dare you talk to my girl that way. Nobody crosses me, and if you cross my Gracie then you cross me."  
"Well your 'girl' was pissing off my girl and being a turtle of honour I was defending her. So put some spin on that ya piece a shit." Raph retaliated. Angel and Samie started whispering. The jock picked up on it.  
"If you two have something to say then say it. Don't whisper things about me, or I will take you out right here."  
"I would like to see you try." Samantha smiled at him willing him to argue with her a little more. She was ready for a fight having been woke up at 5.30 that morning by Mikey worrying about being late.  
"Samie. You better stay away from my little sister." Raph yelled, his temper was beginning to boil over. "If you do I will take you out do you understand."  
"Lets just go Brad. They aren't worth getting a detention on our permanent records for." Grace said before pulling Brad away from the red banded hothead.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and ended with a meditation session with their father. It was the only time that Splinter thought of to tell them that they had to go back to school the next day.

a/n: I had to change it a little, or maybe a lot. I wasn't liking the way it was before so I rewrote most of it.


End file.
